New Year's Pain
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Waking up in a strange place after a night of heavy drinking could be horrible. What would happen to Jounouchi when he wakes somewhere hours from his home with a person he never expected to be with?


I don't own any of the characters or Yugioh no matter how much I cry.

So I'm stuck on my rewrite for Dog Slave and can't seem to get the second and third chapters to smoothly flow the way I want it. I've decided to try writing something else maybe smaller for a little while just to take a step back from that story. I haven't forgotten about it. Don't worry. I'll get it uploaded as soon as I have more than one chapter LOL.

Anyway…I'm horrible at humor, but I thought I'll write something extremely cheesy and hope for the best. If you guys laugh at least once during this whole story I'll feel much better. I don't find enough humor in my life to be able to write anything funny. If this story is really horrible, don't worry I probably won't write anything humorous ever again. It's not completely funny, but there are some parts that should be.

Side note: I did do some research on the Time Zones and flight times for the story. Keep that in mind. I don't want to reveal anything now.

Warnings: Language and Yaoi (MaleXMale)

Let's get this silly story going.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

You would think that I'd learn from previous years not to drink heavily on New Year's. I would have been fine with the tiny men drilling holes in my head, or even the live worm that used to be my stomach, but no! I had to wake up in a bedroom that I've never seen before tied with one hand to the headrest and the other hand resting on my stomach. I stared blurrily down at my hand willing it to move. Finally the fingers twitched! I almost wet the bed with excitement. Motion became slowly easier as my body responded. I fumbled with the strings and untied my hand. The sleeping limb fell beside me. I hissed as the tiny needles of pain assaulted my arm.

Once feeling returned, I moved the warm black blanket off my body and stared at my nude form. I groaned. "What did I do now?" I couldn't believe that not only did I awake in a strange bed and an empty room, but I was completely naked. "Terrific," I mumbled to myself. I checked my fingers for a ring, making sure that I didn't marry someone last night. Delighted I was still single for the moment, I checked my body for any wounds. I rolled my eyes at all the bite marks along my chest and legs. "I had a biter?" I reached up to my neck and felt a thick leather something with a metal loop attached to it.

Confused, I decided that it would be good to get up and check on it before I took it off. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. Within seconds I face planted myself on the carpet. The headache pounded more. I stumbled about until I managed to stand up. I kept my hand firmly placed on the headrest of the bed until the room stopped spinning. I moved carefully through the room, wincing from the pain that radiated from my sore behind. Clearly I slept with a man.

I moved in front of the tall mirror attached to back of the door. Sliding my messy blond hair away from the leather object, I stared in disbelief at the collar. Who would have put a dog collar on me? Glaring at myself in the mirror, I twirled around. Feeling my stomach jump, I stopped moving and stared about the room, looking for clues explaining that this room belonged to Seto. He would be the only one that would dare to put a dog collar on me. How he managed to find me in America is still a mystery?

This didn't look like a hotel room, and I knew he didn't own a house in America. Where was I? I walked over to the window and looked outside. It was dark outside, making it difficult to see, but I could see snow falling and a few trees around. I wasn't too far off the ground, maybe on the second or third floor. Curiosity got the better of me, and I moved over towards one of the doors after wrapping the robe that hung off the side of the dresser. Luck was on my side, and I found the one leading out the a dark hallway.

I shivered from the lost of heat. It was freezing in the hallway as if there was no heat. I could see my breath fogging in front of me. I ran my fingers up and down my arms covered in the cotton robe, attempting to find warmth. "Jounouchi," a hollow voice whispered.

I turned and looked down the hallway. A white, blurry image glowed in the dark hallway. "A ghost!" I screamed and ran as fast as I could down the hallway. Turning corners and colliding with the walls, I attempted to find the door that led outside, but every door that I opened only lead to more bedrooms or hallways. Gasping for breath and feeling like I could vomit at any moment, I leaned against the wall. I swallowed deeply, willing myself not to vomit. I moved over towards the next hallway slowly.

I walked into a living room. A fire burned brightly in the fireplace. It felt toasted in the room. I stumbled over towards the large leather chair. I tried to sit on it, but it moved, and I collided with the floor. I jumped away from the chair and collided with a warm essence. Arms wrapped around my trembling body. I wanted desperately to get free of this place and person. "Easy, Jounouchi," a soft voice whispered. "I'm not a ghost."

I turned around and stared into Seto's bloodshot blue eyes. He looked just as bad as I felt. He put his hand to his mouth and took off through the hallway I entered. I followed him only to hear him heaving in what I thought was the bathroom. Hearing him vomit was the last straw. I threw open the door, ignoring him as he crouched beside the toilet. I leaned over the sink and vomited. Watching everything that I drank previously splash with the porcelain skin caused my stomach to repel everything I had in it.

I braced my hands against the sink, feeling the tremors running through my body. I slid down and sat on the cold tile floor. Seto had his head braced against the toilet. "You look worse than me, Moneybags."

"Shut up, Mutt. Your voice irritates my head."

"Where the hell am I?"

Seto heaved a few times, but nothing came out. "My mansion."

"What?" I shouted.

Seto covered his ears and groaned. He shot me a glare. "Don't shout!"

"How did I get here?"

"How should I know? I don't remember anything about last night besides drinking in front of my fireplace. Next thing I remember, I woke up naked in my bed. I left my room to find some clues as to what happened. That's when I saw you and you ran off. What are you doing in my house?"

"I don't know! I was in America celebrating New Year's in a bar getting really drunk. I woke up in that bed with one of my arms tied to the headrest and a very sore ass." Seto's eyes widened as he stared at me. "Oh no, I wouldn't fuck you even if I was drunk." My stomach jerked again, but nothing came up.

Seto pushed himself up on his shaky legs. He moved slowly out of the bathroom, not caring if I followed him. "We need to find some clues."

I got up and followed him. "How?"

"I have cameras recording at all times." He moved through a few dark, cold hallways until he entered into a large office. A corner desk sat furthest from the door and had several monitors on the wall. Seto sat down in front of the desk. His sluggish fingers danced along the keyboard, filling in the passwords and opening the programs needed to access his security system. I pulled the second chair over to him and collapsed into it, finding it oddly comfortable.

Seto fast-forwarded the video. I watched as the Seto on the screen walked through the mansion until he finally settled in the living room with a large bottle of something alcoholic. The video continued to move quickly following Seto who finished a second bottle before something caught his attention. Seto stumbled over into the foyer and opened the front door to a very drunk version of myself. I stared in disbelief as the me on the screen instantly started groping Seto. I kicked the door shut and pressed him against the wall.

I blushed deeply watching both of us as we shed our clothes. I noted the time on the video seeing that it was nearly five in the morning. Seto must have been drinking for a long time, and I probably just finished celebrating New Year's. I shook my head. No airline would let me on drunk nor would I still be drunk when I entered the house. Something didn't add up. I glanced over at Seto who stared at the screen as if he was watching a normal movie. I wanted to scream at him to stop the video, but just like a terrible catastrophe I couldn't look away.

I crossed my legs and placed my hands on my lap, hiding my arousal. It sickened me to think that I was currently being turned on by watching Seto and I clearly fucking each other in the foyer. I gasped, watching Seto pull the leash out of the drawer of the small table by the door. I reached up and fingered the object that was still around my neck. He hooked it around my neck and placed the leash on. Within seconds, Seto had me on my hands and knees. He used the leash to pull my head back and entered swiftly inside of me. I felt my face burn and my erection harden more. Clearly my body then and now loved the cruel treatment Seto was giving me.

I glanced over at Seto who showed no signs of being affected by what was happening on the screen. "How can you sit there and watch this without showing any reaction?"

Seto paused the video and glanced back at me with a smirk. "Does the poor puppy get off watching his master playing with him?"

I felt my face burn more. "That's not what I meant."

Seto leaned forward and took a firm grasp of my erection. I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him away, but he was surprisingly strong for a hung over man. I pulled my legs up and pushed him halfway across the room. I groaned in pain as he tried to hold onto my penis. I fell on the ground. Remembering the position from the video, I quickly got up and ran out of the room. Seto was fast to recover and slammed the door shut in front of me. He grabbed the back of my robe and pulled it halfway down my back. He put one hand against the middle of my shoulder and one knee against my lower back. I tried to turn around and punch him, but he used the robe to trap my arms in the sleeves and held it behind my back.

Seto leaned next to my ear. I could smell the sickness in his breath. "Tell me, Jounouchi. Why did you come to me?"

"I don't know."

He pushed his knee further into my back. I bit my lower lip to keep the sounds of discomfort from being released. "You have to know. You hold that piece of the puzzle."

"Think about it, Moneybags. I would have had to keep drinking on the flight in order to stay that drunk. No airline would let me do that."

"Maybe you weren't drunk when you let me fuck you."

"Bullshit. You saw me vomiting with you." I gasped as Seto pressed his body against mine, clearly feeling his own erection pressed against my back. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm playing with my puppy."

I growled and pushed him off of me. I punched him in the face, enraged that he would make that decision on his own. "Who says I'm yours?"

Seto chuckled. "Clearly you haven't read those dog tags."

I trembled with anger as he wiped the blood off his lip. "I said I wasn't yours. I need to find my clothes and get back home. I'm sure I lost my job already. I don't even know what day it is."

"Twenty-four hours after you arrived."

The door suddenly burst open behind me. I quickly pulled the robe back over my shoulders and tied the sash. "Jeeze don't you two do anything else but screw each other like horny dogs."

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled. "What did I tell you about entering my study without knocking? And, what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you two were still alive and fully hydrated. Finding you two naked with you still inside of Jounouchi was not the thing I wanted to as soon as I entered the house." I hid my face in my hands. "I had a hell of a time getting the both of you two a bed."

"You weren't suppose to be home until tomorrow."

"I did have to drag your drunken lover back to the mansion."

I looked over at Mokuba. "Wait, what?"

"I was watching the New Year's celebration from my hotel room during my stay at New York." Mokuba snickered. "I saw you push and punch your way through the security guards. Before someone could stop you," Mokuba stopped to laugh again. I didn't know if I wanted to know what he was going to say. "You took the microphone from the host and shouted to everyone there that you were Seto Kaiba's fuck buddy, and that no one could satisfy him but you." Mokuba bent over laughing, and I turned to see Seto hiding his laughter behind his hand.

I couldn't believe that. "You jumped off the stage, surprisingly not hurting yourself and took off down the street with the police following you," Mokuba continued even through his laughter. "I managed to find you first and smuggled you out of the country. While I was talking to the pilot halfway through our flight, you drank all the alcohol that was stocked on the jet. You told me that you had to be really drunk in order to let my brother fuck you. I didn't trust you to stay in the limousine while I went to the store so I dropped you off at the mansion thinking that you would just sit on the front porch until I got back with something to help with your hangover, but you obviously went inside."

"I don't believe you," I said. There was no way I could get pass the police in New York nor would I be able to drink all that alcohol without feeling more sick than I already do.

Mokuba reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. After a few minutes, he turned the screen around and showed a video of me clearly doing what he just finished saying. My jaw dropped and I groaned. "I can never go back to America."

Seto snickered. "That's okay. You can stay here and satisfy me all you want."

"Not right this moment he can't, Big Brother. You have a very busy schedule. First there is the meeting with our lawyers. We need to clear Jounouchi's name so that America won't request his removal from the country and I need help clearing my name from helping him to escape. I believe we can strike a deal anyway. Then there is a press conference regarding what he said on live television. They want to know where you stand on this issue."

Seto walked over to Mokuba and ruffled his hair. "I guess I should tell the press that Jounouchi is really my boyfriend and got a little drunk."

My mouth dropped over. "You can't just decide that for yourself. Maybe I don't even want to be your boyfriend."

"Do you want to go back to America to your empty apartment, lousy job and lonely lifestyle?"

I frowned. "Yes, I like my life."

Seto walked over to me and pulled on the collar that I still hadn't taken off. Our lips met and I found myself lost in his world. He pulled back and let go of the collar. "How do you feel about staying now?"

"I guess I could stay for a little longer, but I'm not your dog. Take this off me."

I reached up for the collar, but he held my hands down. "Leave it. People will know I own you now."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "It depends on if you can keep the American police from taking me back. Then maybe I'll think about it."

Seto smirked. "As if I'd let anyone take what is mine. Come on, let's get dressed. Mokuba, wait downstairs. If we aren't downstairs in twenty minutes, come up and get us. I can't guarantee what will happen once I see Jounouchi naked again." Seto licked his lips and sneered at me.

I chuckled. "If you can keep me pinned sober, you can fuck me in any position you want."

"I'll take that challenge."

I ran out of the room right before Seto could catch me. "Remember twenty minutes," Mokuba shouted after us. Oddly enough the distraction was enough to make my body forget about the hangover. I will forever remember this New Year's as the most deliciously painful holiday ever, and I was looking forward to finding all the interesting positions my new "boyfriend" and I could come up with.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Again if this had you laughing at least once I'm happy. I know it's very cheesy, but I needed something to spark my writing for Dog Slave. Wish me luck LOL Hopefully I'll have it up in less than a month. Thank you for reading this poor excuse of a story.

Angel Dov


End file.
